Arland
Arland is a large Island situated off the west coast of the continent Wendos. It was originally settled by a group of Elves named the Nûmeré. The elves were drawn here due to mysterious places of power that doted the island. The Nûmeré were all but annihilated during a great catastrophe, known as The Second Darkness. Since the time of the Nûmeré, Arland has been settled by many different human cultures. First by the Dolthic tribesmen from Haegia, then by the Beltherians, Lordôsi and Nolthwykans. Arland has long been a place of conflict, with dozens of local rulers constantly vying for power. There have been few times where Arland has come under the control of a single ruler, but none last long. History The Nûmeré Since the time of The First Light, The Nûmeré Elves were charged with protecting the land now known as Arland. The Nûmeré settled in the great forests of Arland and remained the guardians of the land, as was their duty in this world. However, the Nûmeré grew curious about what lay beyond the physical world that they were tasked to protect. They discovered that in the ancient groves of Arland, lay strong mystical connections to other planes of existence. It became the focus of the Nûmeré to study and understand the nature of these connections, as well as the worlds that they led to. It is said that this study made the ancient Nûmeré eccentric and unstable. They grew obsessed with the great power that flowed through Arland, creating strange and terrible magic that bent the very fabric of the world. Eventually, the gates between worlds collapsed and unspeakable horrors from planes beyond the veil of reason and sanity flooded into Arland, all but destroying the Nûmeré. Only through the breaking of these lines, were the Elves able to prevent the end of the world. Those few Nûmeré that survived, sealed away the ancient temples that housed these gateways and returned to the traditional Elven way of life. Since this time, the Nûmeré's numbers have dwindled, almost to the point of extinction. The few of them that remain, serve as rangers and guardians of the island's forests. They mostly abstain from interfering with the affairs of Arland's humans and dwarves, occasionally lending their aid when the need is dire. The humans and dwarves of Arland are very much aware of the Nûmeré and do well to stay from their domains. There are few Nûmeré groves left in Arland, but each lord knows not to stray into these ancient forests. The Zelemîn Many centuries after the downfall of the Nûmeré, a new race started to emerge in Arland. In the northern mountains of the island, a group of dwarves emerged from the ancient caverns of Stonewall and Arrowflint. It is not known how these dwarves came into being, Zelemîn tradition states that they were born from the mountains themselves. Legend goes that the dwarves were originally carved from stone by the gods. Then, when the time was right, the gods breathed life into them, allowing them to strike out into the world and seek their destiny. Before long, the Zelemîn came into contact with the Numere, and conflict arose. After some initial fighting, a peace accord was made and an agreement forged. The elves would keep to the forests and the dwarves to the mountains; each side would keep to themselves. The Gurdoti Migrations The first humans to inhabit Arland were the Gurdoti Culture, who migrated from the lands of The Pale in the 6th century 7E. It is thought that during this time, the world was in a period of cooling. Due to the lower sea levels, these humans were able to move across a land bridge that connected The Pale and what is now The Grey Shield. Once the world started to warm and the seas started to rise, these humans became isolated from their cousins on the mainland and transformed into the Ardovni peoples. Not much is known of these early Arlishmen, as they had no written language. Oral tradition maintains that they existed in small, closely knit tribal groups. These tribes warred frequently with the Elven and Dwarven inhabitants of the Island, as well as with each other. It is thought that the dynastic family structure of Arland's Great Houses, has it's roots in these tribes. Beltherian Colonization 500 years after the arrival of the Dolthicmen, another mass migration of humans arrived in Arland. At the conclusion of the Beltherian Revolution and the signing of the Rites of Unification, a large group of Beltherian humans colonised much of Southern Arland. These humans rejected the coalition between Elves and Men in Beltheria and set off to form their own realm. These Beltherians came into conflict with the Dolthic Tribes that had inhabited these areas and a bloody war was fought for many generations. The Duchy of Maidensfair contains most descendants of these Beltherian colonists. Legend has it that The Belmont Family can trace their heritage to the Beltherian Nobles that lead the migration to Arland. Nôvroni Settlement The Eastern coast of Arland had only been sparsely populated for most of the land's history. Much of the area is frigid and rocky, making it unsuitable for most settlement. As the raiders of Nolthwyk grew bolder, they ventured further south; Eventually the Northmen reached Arland. Initial contact between the Nolthwykans and Arlish were hostile. The Northmen would launch lightning raids against the poorly protectd coastal towns of Arland. These raids caused the people of the East to leave their homes and retreat inland. With the land vacant, the Nôvroni began to settle along the coast of what is now Eastmark. Over the centuries, these people integrated with the local Arlish and amalgamated the cultures of the different peoples. The Four Kingdoms Period For most of it's History, Arland has been in a state of near constant conflict. Kingdoms rise and fall, invaders and settlers arrive and the borders were constantly changing. Between the 6th Century 9E to the 6th Century 10E, Arland was divided into four distinct kingdoms: The Kingdom of Stánnisge (modern day Arrowflint, Stonewall and Eastmark), The Kingdom of Ortgard (Alderwood, The Breach and Kingsford), The Kingdom of Cwénland (The Throat of Arland and The Daggertooth Isles) and The Kingdom of Lúpheald (Maidensfair, The Harrowlands and Southpoint). Conflict was common between these Kingdoms, but for most of this period Arland was in a state of relative peace. The King of the Roses The Four Kingdoms Period was brought to an end when Arland was conquered by Oliver Talbert, The King of the Roses. In the year 506 of the 10th Era, King Gabriel Fallow of the Kingdom of Ortgard, died suddenly without an heir. during the ensuing power vacuum, a young lord by the name of Oliver Talbert of Springhall, rose to power within the Kingdom. Oliver was a charismatic and ambitious man, who was well loved by the people of his fiefdom. Talbert had a vision for a unified Arland, one that could stand against foreign invaders. Despite Springhall not wielding a lot of power within Ortgard, Talbert has able to gather the support of his fellow lords and managed to ascend to the Throne of Ortgard without bloodshed. Talbert was a skilled negotiator and managed to extend his power over much of Arland. Talbert brokered deals with the wealthy lords of the other kingdoms convincing them to depose their kings and rally to his side with the promise of riches and power. In just six short years, Talbert had earned himself the title of King of Arland. Unfortunately, Talbert's reign was short lived. In order to deliver on his promises of riches, Arland attempted to invade the Kingdom of Beltheria, which ended in a humiliating defeat for Talbert and his armies. unable to come up with the riches he promised his lords, Talbert was overthrown and executed in the year 523 9E. In the years following Talbert's death, Arland was plunged into political chaos. Power fell into the hands of local lords and Arland would not see another king for another 250 years. Nolthwykan Invasion For centuries, the only Novroni presence in Arland was the area now known as Eastmark. The Nolthwykans established trading posts along the north eastern coast of the island that eventually grew into towns and cities, the biggest of which was Winter's Dawn. At the height of the Nolthwykan Empire, under the rule of Emperor Fengar, Arland was invaded. Following the death of The King of The Roses, Arland was in a state of disarray. Fengar saw this as a perfect opportunity to invade the islands. In the year 551 9E, a Nolthwykan invasion force landed in Winter's Dawn. Before the invasion force landed, there was Nolthwykan aided coup against the Arlish forces within Eastmark. With the port city of Winter's Dawn under Nolthwykan control, the armada landed without resistance. The great Nolthwykan army then swept through Arland, encountering little resistance as it went. The land had been divided into dozens of feudal states since the reign of the King of the Roses. If the various lords had stood together, they may have been able to keep Nolthwyk at bay. But individually, they stood no chance against the invaders. Arland was under Nolthwykan control for only 26 years. When Fallandír's Folly caused the dread Eternal Winter of Nolthwyk, Arland reclaimed its independence. The rebellion against Nolthwyk was lead by a young lord named Roland Belmont. Three years before Fallandir's Folly, Belmont had fled Arland to avoid persecution at the hands of the Nolthwykan. Once the empire fell, he returned home and lead a guerilla resistance against the Nolthwykan governor that ruled the islands. Roland's movement gained support and soon he had dozens of lesser lords and barons flock to hie side. Eventually, Belmont was able to overthrow the Nolthwykan Governor and earn Arland its freedom. Roland then conducted a series of trials for the lords that had ruled under Nolthwyk, many of whom were executed for colluding with the foreign invaders. The Belmont Dynasty After Belmont and his supporters overthrew the Nolthwykans and executed the lords that supported them, Roland declared himself king of all Arland. He then rewarded those minor lords with titles and lands, making him extremely popular with the new ruling class of Arland. He was also a hero to the common people, as he had destroyed the tyrannical and oppressive Nolthwykans. For almost 200 years, the Belmont Dynasty of kings and queens ruled Arland. But, as with so many dynasties before them, it could not last forever. Over the course of the dynasty, rivalries began to grow and fester between the different houses of Arland. Many families attempted to usurp the throne and bitter grudges were waged over land and title. Eventually, things came to a head during the reign of King Harald Belmont, the last king of Arland. Seeing that the kingdom was ready to tear itself apart, King Harald held a gathering of all the Lords of Arland in the capital city of Lionsgate. At this gathering, Harald agreed to relinquish the crown and divide the kingdom up into twelve duchies, each controlled by the major houses of Arland. The Treaty of Lionsgate was signed, stipulating the laws by which these new duchies would govern. The Twelve Duchy Period Since the signing of the treaty of Lionsgate, Arland has existed in a state of uneasy peace. The rules of the treaty made war more difficult to enter and has allowed Arland to enter an age of precarious prosperity. The treaty divided the island into twelve duchies, each ruled by one of the great families of Arland. The Duchies of Arland Kingsford Ruled by The Belmonts, residing in the city of Lionsgate, their banner is of a crowned golden lion on a blue field. Kingsford was originally known as The Roilands, named for its rolling green hills and powerful rivers. It was changed to Kingsford once the Belmonts came into power and Roland Belmont was crowned King of Arland. Alderwood Ruled by The Alders, residing in the city of Faircastle, their banner is of an emerald tree on a silver sun. Originally known as the Greenwood, it was renamed by the Adler Family. Once the Treaty of Lionsgate was signed and Arland was broken up into the twelve duchies, the Greenwood and it's surrounding lands were named Alderwood. It was named after the most powerful family in the region, The Alders. Much of the Duchy is covered by an enormous, ancient forest. At the centre of which is the capital city of Faircastle. It is bordered by the Arrowflint Mountains in the north, Kingsford in the east and The Throat of Arland in the south. Northern Alderwood is comprised mostly of rocky foothills leading up to the Arrowflint Mountains, with the north-western coast a mostly solid wall of white chalk cliffs. A few towns and villages sit in open bays between the cliffs, but most of the Duchy's settlements exist in clearings dotted about the great Greenwood forest. The Arrowflint Mountains Ruled by The Stouts, residing in the castle of Stouthall, their banner is of a red-tipped arrow on a grey mountain. For most of it's history, The Arrowflint Mountains isolated themselves from the rest of Arland. They are renowned in archery and defensive warfare. The Grey Shield Ruled by The Greymares, residing in the city of Greyholme, their banner is of a white crescent moon on a grey shield. Unlike the rest of Arland, The Grey Shield was never a part of the Four Kingdoms and managed to remain independent until the arrival of Nolthwyk. The Greymares are said to have ruled the island since its discovery. Known as expert sailors and ship builders, the people of the Grey Shield have managed to hold off many an invasion with their strong navy. Maidensfair Ruled by The Asters, residing in the city of Goldmeadow, their banner is of a golden sheaf of wheat crossed with a silver sword. Maidensfair is often called Arland's bread basket. Its lands are fertile and bountiful with golden fields of wheat stretching across the land. Due to this, the duchy has grown rich and the noble families of Maidensfair, especially The Asters, are known for their opulence and extravagance. The Throat of Arland Ruled by The Bartons, residing in the city of Barton’s Crossing, their banner is of a dagger dripping with red blood. The Throat is the smallest of the Arlish Duchies and much of it is rocky hills and desolate swamp. The Bartons have managed to remain a powerful family by controlling and taxing all overland trade that passes through their borders. The families of the throat are known for their scheming and backstabbing. They often embroil themselves in plots across the island. Stonewall Ruled by The Harringtons, residing in the fortress of Harring’s Hearth, their banner is of a red and orange fire set into a grey hearth. The men of Stonewall owe much of their success to the Dwarves that inhabit the region. The Zelemîn initially met the humans with hostility, but over time the two people began to work together. The Breach Ruled by The Thackerys, residing in the city of Bridgeport, their banner is of black bridge over blue water. The Breach is often considered the gateway to Arland, as most trade passes through the port city of Bridgeport. The Breach has managed to grow rich of trade and the geographical features of the Duchy have protected it against any domestic invaders. The Harrowlands Ruled by The Blackwoods, residing in the city of Dunmorgh, their banner is of the head of a black raven on a white field. The Harrowlands are often considered a dark and dreary land, where it rains almost constantly. The people of the duchy have a reputation as grim and sombre folk, reflecting the dark atmosphere of the place. Southpoint Ruled by The Denholms, residing in the city of Haverbrook, their banner is of galleon with white sails. Behind The Breach, Southpoint is a major trade hub within Arland. Trade from Beltheria have served Southpoint well, bringing travellers, goods and ideas from the west. Eastmark Ruled by The Eastworths, residing in the city of Winter’s Dawn, their banner is of a frozen battleaxe. The eastern coast of Arland is melting pot of Arlish and Nôvroni culture. Most of Arland regard the Eastmarians as foreigners. The Daggertooth Isles The Mortons, residing in the city of Karway, their banner is of the jawbone of a great shark. For most Arlish history, the men of Daggertooth have been regarded as little more than pirates and raiders. The islands themselves are relatively resource poor and so the lords of Daggertooth resorted to raiding the mainland to enrich themselves. Category:Locations Category:Nations Category:Arland